the princes heart
by PsychoticRain
Summary: a prince from another world is killed by his uncle his heart ending up on earth transplated to a human girl changing her life and making it possible for only her to see this prince forcing her to go to his world to save her family and avenge his death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was spinning all around me, colors flashing before my eyes as my head turned with the cars' jerks. As time seemed to stop the world started moving faster but I was moving slower this sickening feeling was torcher to my vision. I turned my head to the side, gravity pulling me back down, I see my father his hands to the roof and his eyes closed as if he was praying for more strength, strength that only he could have, strength to keep us alive. Pain circled my mind as my body went numb crushing my chest and slammed against my spine it felt like the piercing of a blade had parted my skin, my flesh, and my muscles. My cells burned like fire and my eyes closing.

I could hear voices swerving all around me and tires hitting road. I slowly opened my heavy eyes but they were closed again by a man in a blue jumpsuit he lifted his hand from my eyes "It's ok now you can rest, your safe" his voice was like blades on my tired ears. I had no choice but to just lay there my body too sore to move, my eyes too heavy to open and my ears too tired to listen, I slept. I felt nothing my mind going into a sort of numbness and my body responding to the pains aching call of relief, my mind went blank

Foots steps echoed through the halls of the hospital. Floors as polished as glass reflected back a man's figure. The man wore a white coat and a suit. In this man's hand he carried a red box, a box containing a heart. The heart which once belonged to a prince, a prince not of this world but a prince none-the-less. This man with the crooked old figure ran past the receptionist which called him back "doctor William!" the man stopped in fear. He realized he was not being captured and slowly turned back his sneered face inching it with a smile as fake as the plastic flowers on the desk, it held no kindness or mercy. He walked slowly towards the blond headed girl the one that only just started working at the hospital not long ago. The girl smiled as the old man spoke. "Yes Lizzy how can I help you." The man placed his red box onto the reception table and walked around the grey marbled desk to see the girl.

While the girl and the man spoke a boy ran down the hall also carried a red box, which also held a heart. But this heart belonged to a girl that lived a normal life and died a normal death. The boy placed his box on the reception table and waited for the girl. Once the old doctor finished explaining for the hundredth time that they don't have a game on their system called 'whack the wizard' he returned to the front of the desk and took the red box closest to him; he took the wrong heart and causes a chain of reactions that would soon change a world, and a simple girls life.

I woke and with it remembered my father, my mind pulled away from the darkness. I saw it again I saw his arms shaking as he held the car roof up, was he hurt, is he alright. I wanted to scream out for my father but my voice would not come, I kept trying and kept screaming and screaming in my mind until finally my voice broke and my body moved and it shook in fear for my father.

I felt I could not rest properly, not until I knew he was safe "DADDY!" my voice broke over the pain I felt in my chest, the burning in my muscles and I screamed again "DADDY!" nothing but that mattered to me at this moment. My eyes flew open and my mind was suddenly awake. My body jerked forward and I screamed "DADDY!" but my screams where being drowned out by the sound of a women "calm down miss! Calm down!" I ignored her selfish request and screamed out again "DADDY!" my arms where being pulled down and my mind was beginning to feel heavier what are these people doing to me?! Who are they?! My mind was lost as I felt a prick against my skin.

White all around me, nothing but white There was no ceiling or floors, no walls either. My hands were chained on either side holding my body in the air. It was strange there was no sky above me only whiteness it was an open space but no wind kissed my skin. My body was naked, my hair hanging over my chest and my legs crossed over the other. I didn't feel exposed or embarrassed I just felt alone. I could see nothing but whiteness surrounding me for miles and miles on end like an endless ocean. I must have been chained there for a long time before I saw a figure and just before I was about to scream out from frustration, struggling against the chains. In the far distance I recognized the figure to be male but I couldn't see anything but a basic figure. I heard him say something but I couldn't understand "I …" I heard him say. I couldn't handle this "who are you?" I screamed out. There was no response he just stayed still floating in the air. At this point I didn't care who he was anymore I just didn't want to be alone anymore I didn't want to feel abandoned anymore. As if hearing my thoughts the figure got a bit bigger and I could now almost hear him clearly I didn't even notice he was unclothed just like me I focused on his face wanting to see his expression waiting to see kind eyes, he spoke again "I am…" was all I heard.

I pulled at my chains the rattling sound covering my screams , I pulled forward wanting nothing more than human contact but my body wasn't strong enough, I was too weak, was it because I didn't want it bad enough ? Or am I just too weak? I could just hang my breath coming quickly as I struggled with no progress; my wrists snugged by the endless chains which disappeared in to the endless white vacuum I could only hang my head in defeat. But I wanted to scream out again my voice caught in my throat caught by my wavering breath. When I realize he was once again far away getting dimmer and dimmer, his figure almost gone. I screamed with all my might as his figure dimmed almost completely "NO, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" my body was shaking, anxiety crushing my chest, I didn't want to be alone again.

This boy, I didn't know who he was but I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay, so badly I felt desperate. It felt as if he was part of me "DON'T LEAVE ME" I was slowly starting to give up why this strange feeling of betrayal by a complete stranger no less. The boys figure disappeared completely from my sight, tears washed my face and my words grew softer "don't leave me alone" my sobs were almost uncontrollable "I don't want to be alone" my tears falling down my face, falling from my chin into the never ending white space, no I would never cry for a stranger I knew this boy but from where and why would he show up her, it didn't matter I needed him. Silence turned the air around me into acid choking me on tears it seemed hopeless but then suddenly a warm aura seemed to envelop me cutting off the acid. I felt an arm wrap around my chest and another down my middle a hand held my upper leg covering my body, leaving me unexposed as if protecting me.

I threw my head back I a rush and caught the sight of a boy's face his kind eyes staring back at me. Chocolate brown hair hung over his eyes, almost covering them, but laid short flat against his neck, his eyes seemed to smile; blue the same color as mine, like a splintered crystal floating in a sea holding nothing. The tears still flowed unaware of the situation. My mouth inched in confusion the boy lifting his eyes to mine "you will never be alone again, I won't ever make a mistake like that again" his voice was soft against my ear. I was puzzled by his words as I lay my head against his bare shoulder my head fitting perfectly into the small of his neck. There I closed my eyes and felt nothing other than his warm skin against mine and heard nothing but his soft breaths against my neck, his head bowed, resting against my shoulder. My soul was bound by my body, the chains holding me there and his soul was floating freely but bit still chose to hold mine. Together our souls inhabit this white empty space, this empty vessel called a body living in harmony

I woke, my body still warm from his embrace but he was nowhere to be found and I was once again in a strange room, a strange hospital room. I tried to move my body but it wouldn't respond. In situations like this you should choose your words carefully "what the hell?!" is my choice why can't I move. I looked around and found that my hands were tied to the bed this could explain that strange dream I just had. I gave up fighting to break free and just laid my head on the pillow. I stayed like that staring at the ceiling for a while, I took a deep breath trying to calm my mind before a boy's face popped into my view and I nearly screamed my lungs out surprisingly no nurse came running the calm mind I tried to gain was now once again in hyper drive.

His eyes smiled mocking his mouth, it was the same boy from my dream, that same boy who held me when I felt so alone, my eyes wondered from left to right and back to him "Am I dreaming again?" why do I always dream so vividly nothing around me seemed to be warping so was this really a dream? He just stood there, his smile growing wider and wider like a child that found a new friend, an excited whimper echoed from his throat "that wasn't a dream" I stared at him in wonder. His voice was just as I remembered; soft and smooth like the rolling of a cloud. My eyes grew wider while staring into his handsome face, his hair hanging downwards. It was cool that his hair was so long but too short to tie it was more of an 'I just woke up but look good' type of messy style. I wasn't quite sure what was happening "what do you mean by it wasn't a dream" my voice was soft and calmer than I would expect it to be in this situation props to me.

He leaned in closer his long hair now touching my fringe which lay messily over my eyes. He lifted his chin straitening his head causing his messy hair to fall over his face "well it wasn't a dream because our souls really did … how should I say this…" he put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking and then continued "embrace?" He lowered his head and moved his hand to his side, smiling. Lifting away from me he straightened and move towards the only window in the room parallel to my bed. I turned my head towards him paralyzed by his aura as he looked at me, leaning against the window, his palms on the windowsill. Voices caused me to spin my head towards the door just as my father walked in. I wanted to jump up again but was prohibited by a fierce tug to my wrists forcing me to settle with just laying there a rude sound almost like a tsk sound but more annoyed came from my throat. I saw my father's disapproving face towards the wrist guards "why must she wear that?" He asked the nurse which was followed him in.

She moved towards my bed and started untying the uncomfortable contraptions, responding "she thrashed around when she was under anesthetics so to prevent her from hurting her arms with the needles and because of the stiches after the operation we had to restrain her but since she now seems to be fully awake I suppose we can untie her" I was free after about five minutes. I tried to sit up but my legs felt too heavy, with some force I got them to move a couple inches before looking up to find an answer to my dilemma "unfortunately the pipe that pierced you through your stomach has damaged your spine but with some physical treatment you'll be walking like normal in no time, you were very lucky but then again…"her eyes became unreadable just like a doctor before giving bad news turning to my father as she continued "you also weren't so lucky" she silently left the room.

My father walked slowly towards me and I realized that he seemed to be in some pain "Daddy, are you alright?" my voice came out in a frenzy, almost afraid of the answer. He came to a stop next to me and sat down in the chair beside my bed his muscles seemed to shake as he took a deep breath following a straight slow movement in to the chair my eyes following every inch he took. I lifted my head my eyes falling on the boy now staring at us with sad eyes, who is he why hasn't my father said anything about him being here? I tore my eyes from him as my mother and sister came walking in. My mother almost started crying when she saw I was sitting up as she rushed to my side, arms spread wide. They weren't in the accident so they were fine but it was my father that I was most worried about my eyes never left his movements "Daddy?" my voice came again. My father looked towards me after giving a smile to my mother and sister "I'm fine angel, all that happened was my arms being bruised that's all" that right during the accident he was holding the roof up. My eyes searched his eyes as he smiled and I tried to smile back knowing that his back must be causing him pain, in the past he had troubles with his spine. He laid his hand onto mine his skin soft and warm I lifted my face towards his "what did the nurse mean by not being lucky?" it had been on my mind. Besides I had to change the subject but it only caused the smile from my father's face to fall. I tried to tighten my grip around his fingers it was all I could do to encourage him "I'll be fine" it was always the only thing I could manage to do because I had no other strengths.

He smiled a sad smile as he lowered his head to speak "the pipe that pierced you through the stomach also ended up piercing right through your heart damaging ur spine" he continued avoiding my stone face "you had a heart transplant recently and have been in a coma for a week after" his voice grew softer and softer as he continued leaving my heart to squeeze tightly no wait not my heart but this heart which ached in response to my feelings as if it was mocking me, feeling sorry for me as I saw my families facial expressions. There was nothing but silence "thank goodness" my father looked up quickly seeing nothing but my smiling face tears screaming to fall my eyes closed from the faces their expression that would haunt me causing me to finally break, I did what I always did when I was about to break I smiled and said something irrational "I thought it would be something worse" I opened my eyes looking past them all but was caught by his eyes my smile fading as his expression haunted me a look of pure shock was on his face his eyes wise iris small ass if he'd never seen a more defenseless animal in his life, pathetic. I avoided looking directly at anyone else through the whole visit I only stared past them, for a while before they left me with fake smiles and awkward hugs; his expression was only killing me inside.

I lifted my head gazing upon the boy, a ray of light that shone through the window behind him catching my eyes and creating the illusion that he was glowing, the perfect image. My mind began to spin the second everyone left; his transparent but only to others, I saw him in that weirdly beautiful dream and I just had a heart transplant my eyes fell from him to afraid to look at the truth my hand moving to grip my heart in that moment I knew why he was here "this heart" I curled my fingers into the fabric over my chest as if I was holding the heart "it used to belong to you…didn't it?" I lifted my face towards him why was I so calm. A sharp pain caused me to fold forward biting my lip as I realized this is where it tore me open a scar where my ribs met and my heart started. I saw him close his eyes and looked down at the ground his eyes unseen, covered by the shadow of his hair but the pain of the truth clearly shown in his shoulders "that explains why no one saw you" I looked down at my open hands, am I still the me from a week ago or will I now change I closed my hands locking them tightly "I've never heard of this type of thing happening before" lifting my fist opening my palms from each other fingers still locked to cover my eyes.

I heard his footsteps from the window he came to sit on my bed his torso covered in a grey white shirt the sleeves elbow length only three buttons near his throat only two was buttoned and his long legs covered by a pair of what looked like tight black jeans with two belt-like-things 2 meters apart around one of his thighs and two more zig zaged across his waist with long knee high boots it defiantly suit him but I've only seen this type of style in med evil movies. I fell back down onto the bed resting my head, flattening my palms over my eyes with a halfheartedly laughing sigh as if defeated by the weather on a sunny day, it was a pitiful laugh. He sat down beside my legs, as light as a feather "this would never have happened to a normal human" I lifted my hands from my eyes with great surprise looking at his soft tanned face "what does that make me?" I sounded a lot more sarcastic than I intended but he still answered smoothly as calm as if it was the normalest thing "your human as far as I know but me, well I'm not so human" I lowered my hands over my eyes again this explains the outfit. At this point I couldn't be surprised I was numb besides I lost the ability to be surprised when that bus smashed into us on the highway causing the situation I was in right now. I don't think my mind had caught up yet anyway, it was just another way I create for me to cope other than my wide spread smile.

My eyes were still closed, my hands now resting on either side of my body I felt the bed moving and just as I opened my eyes to see what he was up too I saw his face directly above me surprisingly I didn't freak out because his face was nothing but captivating; eyelashes thick and long covering blue eyes broken like crystals reflecting me back at me they shined like glass, lips which looked soft like clouds, so pale holding only a hint of pink a cloud of candy floss. His legs were on either side of my waist, he sat comfortably on my hips and his hands rested next to my shoulders, holding his torso in the air "what's your name?" my voice breaking slightly at the breath of him he smelled sweet. The boy's calm facial expression didn't change with his answer "Luka… just Luka" the distance of our chests grew dimmer and dimmer with every breath, he obviously didn't understand personal space; proof shown in this situation.

I smiled with his response and decided to ask another question "where you from 'just Luka'?" I couldn't help but giggle maybe because I was trying to hide the fact that I was freaking out. He smiled in both his eyes and mouth "flowne, I'm from a place called flowne" he seemed to be happy mentioning the name. I've never heard that name before "flowne?" my voice lined with interest as I continued to stare up at him. His eyes seem to smile even more "It's this beautiful planet with amazing people, blue waters, creatures and magic" his face lightened with every word making him glow. I smiled, this boy, he wasn't like any other I have ever met before well considering all boys were like aliens to us girl, he was just different he seemed confident but kind hearted, he spoke of his land with pride and love soaking from every word. I smiled up at him my eyes wet from oncoming tears the fear from the situation finally catching up "Flowne sounds like an amazing place to live" I had to swallow them down; I am not a child I can handle this fear its good he didn't seem to notice, but why was I expecting him too. His face brightening even more as he told me about how he was a prince in his world, he also had a younger brother named Shiki, no mother and more friends than you could count. Apparently Shiki was a bit of a trouble maker and I imagined him running around; a small boy stealing apples from a neighbor's garden and eating the dessert in the fridge before dinner actually I think the dessert thing was more likely to be Luka. He was so excited that he lifted his arms and was now sitting on top of me with his whole weight, which by the way was as light as a feather considering he was … a ghost I guess. Luka waved his arms in the air explaining how the sky in flowne looked "there's two moons in the sky the furthers one is the biggest but they're both magnificent, silver and so beautiful" he looked down at me and saw my smiling face "I wish I could show you Angel, it so beautiful it will take your breath away…" he wouldn't stop talking about his world. My eyes snapped open as I realized a short while that he called me Angel "that's not my name" I tried to tell him but he couldn't hear me because he was too busy talking about his world I tried again "Luka that's not my name" but once again he didn't listen and I decided that I would tell him later.

It was distracting to watch and listen to him talk about such a beautiful land "my world is a world of magic, and creatures beyond your comprehension… the seas are filled with strange fish and mermaids as beautiful as the ocean them self'' he went on and on about the mermaids and how beautiful they were it was very irritating for a girl to hear how beautiful another girl was "you sound more like a play boy than a prince'' he halted in his explanation and lowered his hands sitting flat against my legs I was seriously freaking out inside. He lifted his hand to his hair looking at the window as he spoke "well a prince needs to be knowing in all his subjects so it's only natural that I would be so familiar with the people" he ruffling his hair while his face turned slightly red, he was blushing, I couldn't help but laugh this was so weird for me but I couldn't stop laughing. In a couple of minutes Luka joined me and we were both laughing in unison, each enjoying a strangers company. Luka started laughing so hard he gripped his stomach. He lifted his arms as his body slid to the side, towards the edge of the bed his leg lifting up as he arched his back "wow …wow" and then he slide straight down to the floor and landed straight on his behind "Luka!" I yelled but when I turned to look towards the floor I saw him slowly rubbing his behind with one hand a pained look on his face.

He sat up and starting to laugh all over again I couldn't help but laugh too. Luka leaned back and in a sec he was laughing flat on the floor gripping his stomach again. I gripped onto the side of the bed and held out my hand to pull him to his feet. At first he just looked at my hand but after a moment he had a smile on his face that would make any girl shake. He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. The next moment he turned lifted his hands above his head and fell back flat against the bed "so princes really don't have boundaries do they?!" he just smiled. With a yawn he closed his eyes and by the looks of it was out like a light. My hand moving on its own accord slid into his dark hair moving the messy strands out of his eyes. His body turned to the side with his head resting on his arm and his arm resting on my legs why do I feel so familiar towards this stranger, how long would this last? I couldn't manage to sleep not after what I just found out, not after everything that happened I just laid with my head down on the pillow silent tears flowing down my cheeks. My soul was bound to this prince, a prince from another world, a world different from mine. A world with magic and two moons, a world that has creatures and kings a world that I don't belong to.

This boy doesn't belong in this world, doesn't belong by me bound to me and worst of all shouldn't be dead. I don't know how this will turn out but looking at this poor boy I thought I promise I will do everything in my power to help you in every way I can I silently gasped out of surprise from my own thoughts bit it felt as if it was what I have do for him that died so young and it is my payment for his heart that beats in my chest. I lay my head on my pillow again slowly closing my eyes finally starting to fall asleep to close my mind wonders


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of talking voices opening my eyes to two men in white coats reminding me of a cartoon I once watched. I turned my head to find Luka standing by the window his back turned towards me, on the other side of the room my father was standing talking to the two men. Their voices were hushed but I could still make out some words. With a great deal of effort I lifted my torso from the bed pulling my legs so my back rested against the pillows my movement grabbing the men's attention their faces turned to mine my father's not far behind. Their stares boring into my skull as if I intruded with scowls on their faces they turned to leave "what was that about?" my eyes following the men out and resting on my father watching him take weary steps towards the bed his hands resting on a cane. With a reflection of pain on his face he lowered his aching body into the chair resting with a sigh of relief "that's not important, Angel" with a weak smile held between his teeth he rested his hand on mine giving it a squeeze as I returned the smile with a knowing pain.

My name wasn't really angel it was actually Charlene but my father calls me angel whenever his trying to be sympathetic or trying to hid something and in this case I think it was both. We sat there for an hour talking about how my mom and sister was doing, apparently school was still a pain since I left at the end of this year, I was now eighteen and I was supposed to be applying for university for next year which was just around the corner but since I'm in hospital I couldn't and didn't want to bring it up in fear of giving my father something extra to bite his nails about, I didn't even know if I still had a normal future to return to. I turned eighteen in July the same month I dyed my hair blood red for my graduation in august. It was late November and the lower grades started with their end of semester exams, all the seniors were either on vacation or retaking there exams due to failures I on the other hand pasted and I was now stuck in a hospital bed with a heart that didn't belong to me and legs that wouldn't move unless u burst a vein.

A silent sigh escaped my lips before turned my head to look out the window but I was actually looking at Luka staring out the window probably thinking about his world, my head leaned to the side like a puppy trying to comprehend its master actions, if I had ears they'd be flopped over or at least one would be. My father left after the second hour just as the visiting hours ended as a nurse entered with a tray with raw eggs, stale bread and a piece of week old tomato with pulp-less orange juice to wash it all down. My dad gave the food a disapproving look, coming from the chef that was bad, when we looked at each other we couldn't help but laugh "good luck with that Angel, I'll make you some of my lasagna and bring it tonight when we come visit again" my heart almost skipped a beat and I grabbed my dad around the neck as he lend down to give me a kiss on the forehead. He stood with a smile and ruffled my red hair, smiling like the puppy I felt I was around my father. My red hair didn't seem to fade; it was funny that after a week my roots aren't showing even though on the day of the accident I went to dye my hair red again. My blue eyes shone with oncoming tears as he left the room my hair falling over my face and parting in front of my eyes, a thick strand curving over the bridge of my nose the back spreading out over my pillow, my hair was about the length of 3 books landing past my waist and making its way even further every day it seemed to have grown faster than usual, must be from his side of the family, I couldn't help but smile just like an anime character my eyes seemed to close when I truly smiled. I opened my eyes to look down at the waste on my plate one more time before closing my eyes again and picking up my fork.

I know I can't last with nothing until my dad brought my lasagna and besides the nurse was watching me as if saying 'if you don't eat it yourself I'll force it down your throat' I decided she was a force to be reckoned with and chomped down on the raw eggs, just until I thought I was ganna chuck it out, and then swallowed forcing all the food down the same way. I finished off with my pulp-less juice and set my plate aside the nurse leaving with a smile on her face and the empty plate in her hands. After she left I pulled the worst possible face I could at the taste of the breakfast left in my mouth and the fell flat against my pillow a bored sigh escaping my lips. Turning my head to the side in defeat I caught sight of Luka still standing where he stood two hours ago.

I turned my face up to the ceiling, what could he possibly be thinking about "penny for your thoughts?" I heard his sweet voice ask. My head fell into his direction surprised that it was close to what I wanted to ask him "just thinking about what you'd be thinking about" a smile spread over his face as I looked at his sad face and sat up my stomach heaving from the chemical breakfast I just had. Luka walked over to me and sat in the chair beside the bed. Why do I feel so sorry for this boy? "Must be boring just having me as company, when everyone else can't see you" I was trying to make conversation but he did nothing but smile. Finally lifting his head to look me in the eyes "you shouldn't degrade yourself like that, your company is royalty worthy, I would know" I smiled a sad smile at his soft pained voice. He seemed tired, can ghosts get tired? Well he did sleep so I guess they can.

I watched him as he lowered his head into his hands to cover up his crystal like eyes "what were you looking at outside the window?" trying to get his mind off whatever was bothering, maybe he was home sick? Luka lowered his hands from his face turning towards the window he lifted his arm to point at the roof opposite our building. I focused my already weak eyes until finally there you could see a man lying flat on his stomach almost camouflaged by his surroundings. My vision must have gotten better because I could see the black headed boy perfectly. He was looking through what looked like a sniper gun and it was pointed … at me. I sucked in my breath afraid of when he might pull the trigger. My legs wouldn't respond to my fight or flight instinct and I stayed stationary, throwing the covers and squealing was the best I could do. Peeking out from under the sheets I looked to Luka for help but he was too busy staring at the boy to pay attention to me freaking out beside him "who is he and why is he pointing a gun at me?" my voice sounded frantic and cold catching Luka's attention.

He turned to see me desperate for an answer, a girl hiding under a sheet from a sniper gun, to his cool expressionless face. He started to smile and I didn't think it was something to smile about "why are you smiling, the guys pointing a gun at me and you're smiling!" I throw the sheet off, realizing they would do no good in protecting me from a metal bullet shot at 60 km/h. I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him senseless "you should see your face, its priceless" he started laughing, what a stupid prince, there goes my image of what a prince should be like, I put my hand to me head and sighed and whispered to myself "Let's face it your image of the perfect prince was shattered when you found out he was a prince" he was still laugh which made me furious at my expression so I asked him "well then what face would you make if you find a gun pointed at you" my tempered was causing me to become caustic and acrid.

Luka lifted his hands up in defense so I screamed at him "LUKA!" realizing he wasn't important right now I lifted my eyes to the window just as I said his name and with a jolt I saw the boy on the roof bounce up in a hurry now staring straight at me and me staring straight at him. It took a while before I realized that he must have read my lips "you know him don't you?!" the answer was obvious due to both boys' reactions. Luka stood up after staring at the boy for a while and headed back to the window. I forced my legs to the edge of the bed and swung them over the bed. My feet touched the cold tiled floor, I could feel the cold under my toes it was a blessing I could still feel sensations on my legs but tragic that I could hardly move them.

I lifted my weight from the bed, I was relatively light after my coma, I had lost a couple more pounds making me about 56 kg in total considering my length I was light. I wobbled onto my damaged legs, when I stood I was about a head shorter than Luka and about half a head taller than my father. I had long legs and long arms with a long middle; my father says I get it from my aunt, my grandma's sister on my father's side. I realized my hair had grown longer than I thought as it was now sitting right above the beginning of my thighs, falling like a veil down my body like messy waves. I gripped the back of the chair that stood next to my bed and slowly began to move my legs one by one. It was a hard painful procedure and when I ran out of chair I was supported by only my legs which looked a little like a new born doe. I took one step forward and was rewarded with a trip towards the floor. My instincts kicking in and I throw my arms in front of me to prevent my head from cracking open like an egg. My hip hit the floor with a thud and I winced at the painful in packet "that was so stupid Charlene!" I whispered. In a moment Luka was by my side lifting me up, it still surprised me that I could actually touch him but I still couldn't feel his touch I wonder if it was the same for him? I also noticed he didn't say anything about my name all he said was "why would you risk getting hurt like that?" I just looked up at him a puppy up at it master confused by his kind actions. He half dragged and half carried me to the window, helping me stand straight supporting me with his chest against my back and his hands on my shoulders.

I looked out of the window now seeing the boy even more clearly; his body was lean as he stood straight up looking in my direction. I knew he couldn't see Luka so it looked like only I was standing by the window "his name's Raije" I heard Luka say into my ear almost whispering. I smiled, what a pretty name, I wanted to say his name for myself feeling the R roll of my tongue which I'm sure if he could actually read my lips would scare him, which was fair considering he scared me besides he knows Luka so I'm sure I'm fine "Hi there Raije" I broadened my smile teasing him, maybe a little too much. The boys reaction was priceless; he stepped back at least twice like he was about to make a run for it but decided not to. I laughed at his reaction and Luka realized what I had done and laughed too "ok, ok that enough of scaring the poor kitty" he laughingly said before gently turning me. I wanted to know why someone that Luka knew was here and why he was pointing a sniper at me of all things so as soon as I was once again half dragged and half carried back to my bed I asked him "why is he here? And why the gun?" Luka lifted my legs onto the bed, the thought of his touch sending shivers through my body. Mistaking this for being cold Luka covered me with the bed covers and shortly after he answered "they must be preparing for the worst" I couldn't understand what he meant. I looked at his soft face with a questioned expression.

He answered "because I was not human and not from this world they must think that somehow, after receiving my heart, that you might in turn gain my powers and in preparing if by any chance you do gain my powers or any other powers and go on a rampage they could just neutralize you" his words froze me. Neutralize in this sense was a word you only used when talking about getting rid of something completely leaving no trace of their existence after words "annihilate…" it was all I could manage to say at this point. Why was this happening to me?! Did I deserve it?! Did I do something that angered the gods?! These were all questions that could not be asked and in turn had no answers. I laid flat against my pillows my hair flowing out around my head looking like a bullet had pierced through my skull leaving my blood to flow out. At this point I could expect exactly that to happen at any time. My mind felt weary all of a sudden and I laid my head down further into the pillow "this can't be happening" I said softly with closed eyes. The thought of me trying to scare that boy seemed more and more like a bad idea. After a couple of seconds with my hands covering my eyes I asked "what was your power?" I removed my hands to find Luka standing over me. His eyes showed sadness, for me? I couldn't tell "I could control the wind and air around me" he said slowly placing his words carefully.

He was an air bender "do you think I could do that?" I asked without realizing. I didn't want to be killed but the thought of having a power was exciting. I sat up slowly my legs protesting but eventually obeying. Luka's voice came softly "I don't know Angel… it could be possible that through the heart transplant you gain a power I wouldn't say it would be my power though" he sat on the bed crossing his long legs up onto the bed his hands holding his legs together, just like a child. I looked into his eyes and decided that I would like to take the risk, if I ever had a chance, to have a power. Our conversation ended with a knock on the door and shortly after a man in a black striped suit entered the room with the two doctors I saw earlier not far behind.

I looked at the men and Luka seemed to stand up with a fierce movement so under my breath I asked him "what's wrong" he turned his head from the suited man and answered "his like the vice king of my world…but what's he doing here?!" his answer came shortly. He was here with the two doctors to speak to me about Luka's heart "you see miss, the donor use to be a prince and as a prince his heart is very special and so it belongs in his world…" his voice was menacingly sweet like when you poured lemon juice on an open wound, it dripped with lies, why was he explaining this to a human? Why not kill me and take the heart or was he trying to torture me into making a difficult decision? Did he know I know about Luka? My mind was running faster than a bullet, I'm scared. I didn't know where he was going with this but I didn't like the sound of it "so you want the heart back?!" it was a sarcastic question that no one seemed to have caught because right after I said it I was answered by one of the men in lab coats "that won't be possible without killing you, and since you can't have more than one heart transplant it would kill you" his voice was the opposite of the man's and more vial. I looked at Luka for an answer but he was too busy staring blankly "what are you too Luka?" this caught the man off guard. He looked at me more intrigued "Luka? So you know his name, but how?" I had forgotten that he hadn't said Luka's name he just called him prince "lucky guess" I didn't like this man he gave me a strange feeling "I'm his uncle and second to the thrown of Flowne" he folded his arms over his chest as if he was so proud of himself "how many times have you recited that line in front of the mirror?!" it was intended to be a whisper but my irritation with his smug face, one that didn't look like it was mourning his nephew death, allowed it to come out louder than needed.

He lifted his eyebrow in interest and continued speaking there after completely ignoring my question slash statement "We have decided that you have to come to Flowne, this way we can keep an eye on you" he ended with a wicked surprise I turned my head to Luka which was now standing next to the man and he looked at me just as shocked I could see Luka was acting differently than usual this proved to me that something was off with these guys. I wanted to see this man's true colors "I refuse" I said it calmly as if it held no interest towards me my hands clamping each other in my lap proved otherwise. One of the doctors that was silent through the whole conversation finally reacted and his reaction was a hoarse laugh, it didn't sound like there was actually something funny he was laughing at it sounded more like he was being sarcastic "you actually think you have a choice" this made him laugh even harder.

He was stopped by the motion of the man's hand rising into the air "now professor be nice" he had a smile on his face this proving even more that he wasn't a nice guy, and he had full control of this room. His words were the worst shock of all "listen up girl" he lowered his hand and folded his hands in his lap where he stood with a grin on his face "I didn't kill my own nephew and take his heart just to lose it to a petty human of all things" I sucked in my breath my body shocked motionless my chest grew heavy. He killed his own nephew how could he do that, I looked at Luka but his eyes were on his uncle, mouth jagged, eyes frozen in fear. The man continued "unfortunately due to Richards's mistake, Luka's heart was mixed up with the one that you were supposed to receive…" he lifted his hand to his eyes rubbing his temples in frustration. The doctor that stood next to the laughing professor shortened as if he was guilty. Luka's uncle lowered his hand and put a fake smile on his face once more "no matter, the experiment is just going ahead of schedule and unfortunately in the wrong subject but non-the-less, we will have you and Luka's heart" Luka was still frozen his head lowered in pain the fist at his side clenched and I was just as stationary "what will you do if I refuse?" my voice was soft and frightened. The man smiled "well there's a lot we could do…" he walked towards the window his hands in his pockets, I wonder if the boy was still there and if he had anything to do with this "we could always hurt your family?" he turned to smile at me my body began to shake "you wouldn't!" I whispered knowing he would the man's smile just broadened.

A whisper finally came from Luka's lips "he would" he was in so much pain "he killed his own nephew killing a humans would be nothing to him" Luka's eyes shone with unfallen tears, he walked towards me "you have no choice" was all he said before he lowered his body into the chair, his movements weary. I looked from Luka to his uncle "I suppose that the boy on the roof was your idea?" I was careful not to say his name. the man pushed his body from the window and walked towards me stopping next to my bed, forcing me to look up at his disgustingly handsome face "yes, but don't be mistaken, he has no idea why his guarding a human, all he knows is that if you were to attack us he is to shoot you" he turned from my bed and headed to the door "we expect your answer by tomorrow morning, or else" with his final words he left the room the two snickering professor's following shortly thereafter leaving the room with a cold feeling "or else he says" I laughed "I thought I had no choice" he was just messing with me. I turned to look at Luka his hands were gripping the sides of the bench and his eyes were closed head bent "at a time like this they say that another's physical touch was very soothing" I nervously laughed and with a fierce shrug I lifted my body from the bed and lowered it onto his lap causing him to catch a fright and lifted his head towards me. He sat there looking into my eyes and me into his and slowly he raped his arms around my middle, holding on tightly.

I put my arms around his head, stroking his hair while his head rested against my chest; covering his face, I couldn't feel but the thought of being held right now was comforting. His body shook softly and now and then I could hear a draw of breath coming from him, I couldn't even feel his tears run down my skin. There we sat for what seemed like hours. I would never have done this to a normal boy, or any body for that matter but this boy, this poor boy holds my soul and I in return hold his heart.


End file.
